Love Eternal
by DarkXLuvr666
Summary: just a story I wrote on a whim


Title: Bunny

Author: Niu Shiy-Ue

Warnings: yaoi, cross-dressing, incest, some cursing. No shota this time, Mokuba's legal in this fic

Rating: R

Pairing: MokubaxSeto

Spoilers: Nada

Archive: , Hey, what do you all think of ? Good?  
Bad? Crashes too much? More reliable than ? I'm thinking of moving there.

Summary: Seto makes a bet with Yugi and loses a duel. Now he's got to suffer the consequences. Seto is 26 here, Mokuba is 21, and just for the record neither one of them are virgins. No saying who the others were, after all we don't want Seto arrested for homicide now, do we?  
Seto's POV.

It's time I started taking everyone's advice.

Ever since I first became aware of Yugi's skill as a gamer, I've been trying to defeat him in Duel Monsters. Two years ago, he finally got tired of it. He's taken to attatching ridiculous conditions to our duels, strange punishments if I lose. Nothing as bad as the time I fell into a coma the first time we faced off, just small humiliations in an attempt to get me to stop challenging him. Apologizing to the mutt for all the insults I've heaped on him over the years for example. But this is the last time; if this is what he's come up with for now, who knows how much worse it will be the next time I lose?

"You look fine, Mr. Yagami. It's unfortunate you don't wish to work for our establishment on a permanent basis, we could use someone with your height on staff." I give the man the coldest glare I have ever given someone. I'm only thankful that Yugi allowed me to use a false name and to apply a disguise, if this ever got out to the media . . .  
I'm well aware that I give my PR department more than enough work on a normal basis, they don't need more work trying to cover up this.  
"Don't push your luck."

"Er yes. We give each member off the staff a false name to use while here, just in case, you understand." Yes, of course I understand you dolt! I reaffirm my vow never to challenge Yugi to another duel, in anything, ever. Who would have guessed the 'innocent' Mutou knew the owner of a sex club? On first name terms no less! "Given your coloring, how about 'Lilac'?"

How about I call someone in the Police Department to shut this establishment down! Still, it definitely isn't something I would accept and that would throw people off. I know where he got the name from too. As part of my disguise I've added a dye to my hair, turning it from chestnut to a darker mahagony, and contacts, changing my blue eyes to a pale gray-violet. I've added make-up on top of that and currently am wearing a purple vest, miniskirt and high heels(1). In addition, I have white cuffs and collar, stockings and a black tie.  
Oh, and of course let's not forget the bunny tail and ears. I just hope it's enough that people won't recognize it's me. Still, Lilac,  
why couldn't it at least be a gemstone instead of a flower? Like Sapphire or Diamond? Something, anything less feminine. Oh well.  
"Fine, Lilac it is then."

Hours later, and I've proven that I would never have made a good waiter. I'm sullen, sarcastic and downright rude to the clientele.  
In other words, I'm my normal self. I've been demoted to clean-up and away from anything that has to do with the customers. Thankfully, the shift I'm working is almost over and I'll get by without actually having to deal with anyone other than the staff members. Then it happens.

"Yo people, Joey's in da house!"

I think I've been set up. I'm going to KILL YUGI!

"Joey, I can't believe you dragged me to a sex club!"

Maybe I won't kill him. I'll thank him politely for this opportunity,  
then shoot both his kneecaps(2).

"Hey, you shou' take advantage of da fact you can get in wit'out a fake ID. 'Sides, jest considah it a late birthday presen', since I was at dat tournament and couldn't getya anyting last week." (3)

There are definitely some advantages to being demoted. It means I'm the only one who can serve them now, everyone else is busy. I grab two menus and walk up to them. "Hello" I say, making my voice as soft and breathy as possible. It should be enough of a change from the way I normally speak to throw them off. "Welcome to Club Lepes. My name is Lilac and I'll be your server. Is it just the two of you tonight?"

Maybe my disguise isn't as good as I had hoped. Wheeler's mouth is gaping like a fish and he looks like he's just been punched in the gut. Fortunately, Mokuba doesn't appear to have noticed anything unusual. "I guess so." he says. "Joey told me the food was good here, and I haven't eaten anything since before noon today. What would you recommend?"

"We have wide variety of cuisine. If you like Italian-" Before I can continue, Wheeler grabs my arm and drags me away. "Hey Mokuba jest sit 'n' look ovah da menu, 'kay? I need ta talk wit da servah for a min."

He drags me out the door to the empty lobby. "Kaiba what da fuck are you doin' in dat outfit?"

I drop the soft tone I had been using earlier. "It's none of your buisness mutt, but if you must know I lost a duel with Yugi." A look of slow-dawning comprehension makes it's way across his face. "Which is a good thing, because now I can keep a close eye on you and Mokuba.  
" I grab the collar of Joey's suit and lift him so that I can look him straight in the eye. "And don't you dare say a word to Mokuba,  
understood? Not. One. Word." He nods, slowly turning red from the stranglehold I have on his neck. We make our way back to the table.  
"Hey Joey, what was that all about?" Mokuba looks up. "And why are you all red?"

"Oh your friend was just making a special arrangement since it is your birthday. Now, have you decided what you want to order?"

The meal goes smoothly. They both talk over their meal, Mokuba doesn't drink enough to get drunk (a glass of white wine), but Wheeler does continue to give me paniked looks whenever Mokuba's attention is diverted by the shows on stage.

The sluts who work here are equally diverted by the prospect of seducing a rich sugar daddy, but fortunately Mokuba seems more astonished and confused by their acts than attracted. Which is lucky for them, because if any of them actually managed to lure him into the back rooms I would have to kill whoever it was. I'm not having anyone interfere with my plans for tonight.

When they finish their meal, I finally make my move. "Well, Master,  
you're friend tells me it's your birthday today."

"Er, actually it was last we-" I quickly override his voice. "Club Lepes has a special gift for people like you. With your meal you get a free sampling of the other services this club offers." Fortunately this is a real part of the club's policy so I can get away with it. I grab his hand and begin drawing him towards the back of the club,  
where the private rooms are located. "Don't worry, your friend agreed to pay the bill for your meal." The last thing I see before dragging him into the hall is Joey's surprised face.

I drag him into the first free room, done in shades of green, blue and purple and push him onto the leather couch. I quickly kneel between his legs and kiss him forcefully. The rooms a bit more well lighted than the dining room, and I want him too distracted to really look at my features. He tries to push me away, but I grab his hands and pin them to the seat. I finally break the kiss because of the need for oxygen, and take a moment to observe him.

My brother is beautiful. Oddly, he's not aware of it himself, the kindest he's ever said of his own appearance is that he looks 'unfinished'. Of course, he usually compares himself to me, so that may have something to do with it. While I have always looked and acted considerably older than my age, he is at the opposite side of the spectrum. At 5'10, he's not short, but he's more than a foot less than my height. He works out far more than I do, but I'm the one with the more muscular build, his muscles are lean and rangy and form enticing lines beneath his formal suit. His wild hair forms a black silk waterfall all the way down his back, but because of my pallor,  
people have a tendancy to notice the contrast between my hair and skin more readily while his light, healthy tan diminishes the impact of his. His features are like mine, but softer and his face never lengthened as much so his eyes still look huge. His eyes are what everyone notices. I've heard my various employees and associates compare Mokuba's eyes to a number of things: amethysts, violets, the sky at twilight. The rare times he get's angry, people say they look like bolts of lightning. All together these things approach their color, but in my opinion there is nothing else on earth that is even close to my brother's eyes.

I have to admit, I've based my own disguise partially on emulating him.

I realize that while I've been observing him, he's been observing me.  
I'd better move quickly before he realizes who is in front of him.  
"Whatever the Master wants me to do tonight, I'm ready and willing."  
Oh how willing! I toy with the cuffs off his jacket while grinding my erection into him, and start to loosen his steel-gray tie with my teeth. He struggles, but I hold him down.

Unfortunately, I've forgotten that despite appearances, he really is the stronger of the two of us. He breaks my hold on his wrists, grabs my shoulders and pushes me away. I try to salvage the situation. "Is something wrong Master? Would you prefer a real girl?" He'd better not! I'm not allowing one of those tramps out there touch my brother!

He isn't saying anything, just quietly tracing my features with his eyes. The silence is making me nervous, but when he finally says something, I wish he hadn't. "Actually, I was wondering what your real eye color is?"

Oh HELL! "Sir? This is my real eye color, that's how I got my name here."

"No it isn't. In fact that's the most popular color that particular company contact company sells. I highly doubt anyone on earth has that color of eyes. Now what color are your eyes really?"

I need to apply measures of damage control FAST! Fortunately, I'm accustomed to thinking on my feet. "You're right Master. My real eye color is brown." Shit, why is it that the only person I can think of right now that mutt!

"Are you sure?"

Why is he still suspicious?!? "Yes I'm sure. They're my eyes, after all."

"I think you're lying."

Please don't. "Then what color do you think my eyes are?"

"I think they're blue. Isn't that their real color, Seto?"

The game is up. I drop the breathy, seductive tone I've been using and try to keep the fear and sadness out of my voice. "How long have you known?"

"Just now. But I've had suspicions all evening. You are very tall and Joey was acting very weird, even for him. Besides, I run your PR department, remember? I know your features better than my own at this point. Heck I probably know your features better than you." He pulls me up onto his lap. "What I want to know is why?"

"I lost a duel with Yugi."

"Oh" Does everyone know how much of a loser I am!?! "I guess you didn't want me sleeping with just anyone. But did you have to take the joke so far?"

He's provided me with an easy way out. But should I take it? "Hey,  
do you think that there is anything to drink in this room? I'm kind of thirsty-oh there's some champagne." He reaches out for the two glasses on the table beside the couch. I'm about to stop him, after all while the food in the dining room is clean, I know they lace everything in the private rooms with aphrodisiacs, but then I realize that this might be a way for me to salvage my plans for this evening.

"It wasn't a joke." Since when have I ever done things the easy way?

"What?" He freezes, glass still undrunk.

"It wasn't a joke. I wanted to go through with this." At that point the manager comes in. "Okay, Mr. Yagami, your shift is over. Your debt to your friend is fufilled." He only notices then that I'm sitting in Mokuba's lap. "Er, I'm sorry sir, but if another of our employees can be with you in a moment."

"Never mind." We both state at the same time. He looks at us confused. "Never mind" I repeat. "I'll finish this last job off before leaving."

"Right" He relocks the door behind him. As soon as he's gone we continue our conversation. "We can't do this." he says.

"Why not?"

"We just can't." If he won't give me reasons, then how can I defeat them? I can't believe I'm reduced to begging my little brother for sex! No, wait, I can believe this. If he ordered me to put on a collar and bark like a dog just to touch him, I would and gladly.

"Just tonight. Just let me touch you tonight." A look of indecision crosses his face. "Let's pretend, just once, that it's not wrong.  
I've wanted this for so long, so badly . . ." I can feel him softening and finally giving in to my pleas. "Alright. But just this once and never again."

I smirk, then change it into a smile. "So Master" I resume the soft,  
breathy tones from earlier. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold on, I'm thinking." He sips from his champagne glass. When he's halfway done I take the glass, turn it so I'm drinking from the same side he is and finish of the rest. At this point I don't need the aphrodisiac, but it wouldn't do to have him getting suspicious.

"You've had such a hard day Master. Why don't I undress you while you think?" I slide of his lap and continue what I was doing earlier. I push his black silk jacket off his shoulders and undo the top buttons of his shirt with my mouth. I then open his vest and continue to unbutton his shirt, making sure to brush against his chest often. He sighs and leans back, exposing more of himself to me. "You're such a good girl, Lilac." I'm glad to see he's getting into it. I continue to undress him, never completely leaving his skin. I almost tear his shirt off because I don't want to leave his chest alone to bother with the cuffs, but I don't and take my time, finally reaching his pants.  
He hasn't been idle either, his fingers lazily exploring the lines of my form through the outfit that I'm wearing. He leans forward,  
nibbling on my ear and I supress a giggle. "So you are ticklish." he says with some satisfaction.

I offer him a mock glare. In revenge, I yank off his belt and open his pants, reaching in and giving him a few quick strokes. He gasps into my neck and falls back again. I'm not sure what to do next,  
however.

Mokuba, fortunately, decides to take charge at this point. "Lie down on the bed." His voice has lost the soft, uncertain quality it's had most of the evening and gains the crisp tone he used to interrogate me earlier. There is no question that this is an order.

I lie back on the lavender silk sheets. "You know my dear, my birthday just passed." He's closed his pants again and is leaning over me. I'm getting more aroused just from the arrogant, sated smirk on his face and trying not to arch up into his body heat. "Did it?"

"Yes it did. Did you get me a present?"

I'm not going to cum just from having him lean over me further. I repeat that to myself. Hell he's not even touching me right now!  
"No, I'm sorry Master, I forgot."

"Really? Because I see one right here." He brings his hand up under my skirt and I moan loudly. It's occurs to me that it's somewhat ironic for me to be the submissive one here, but as he starts to stroke me slowly through the thong I have on, I realize that I couldn't care less. When he pulls away, I almost scream at the loss.  
"I'd like to take my time unwrapping it."

And he does. He can't be going any slower than I did when I was getting his shirt off, but why then does it feel like a seperate eternity for each action? The ears and tail come off easily enough,  
but does he have to take such care with each button on the vest? It's not like I'm going to wear this ever again! I try to reach up to rip it off, but he stops and pulls away. I lift my head to look at him,  
and he frowns and shakes his head. Alright, so I'm not allowed to move right now; I lower my hands and fist the bedsheets, except when he raises them to slip off the vest and shirt. Then he runs hands down my body and takes an excruciating forever to unstrap the shoes from my feet. He gets up and goes to the table, but is back before I can ask him what he's doing.

Fuck, is that ICE!?! But it's quickly followed by something warm and moist and tickling. I can't resist the urge anymore and half-sit up to watch him. It is ice, but followed by his tongue, tracing patterns over my legs through the stockings. Who the hell has been teaching him things like that? I'm not sure wether to thank them or kill them, maybe both.

By the time he pushes my skirt up I know I'm not going to last much longer. "Master, Master please! I can't wait any longer! Please take me!"

He laughs. "You're a very good girl, Lilac, but you're a very impatient one as well. Now, I want to see you prepare yourself."

I take that as my signal to get up. I'm more than a little wobbly as I make my way over to the dresser that has the 'necessary items'. I select the some almond scented massage oil and a dildo (4). I look over to the bed and Mokuba has stretched out on it, hands crossed beneath his bed. He's taken off his shoes and socks, but his pants are still on. It occurs to me that it isn't fair, I'm just about to come from the caress of the fabric I'm wearing while he looks as calmer than he has all evening. A little payback is in order.

Fortunately, he's not looking at me, he's instead giving a bemused expression to his reflection in the mirror above the bed. So by stayng off to the side, he doesn't notice me until the last second, as I go down on him.

At least he is hard. It would be quite a blow to my pride to find out he wasn't attracted to me at all and was just humoring me. I know  
I'm good at this, so even if he didn't care, I'm sure I'd have him ready to explode soon. I pull back and just suck on the head, then slowly creep down again. A quick glance to the side reveals that it's his turn to try and control himself, as he twists the sheets to knots in his small hands. I smirk internally and twirl my tongue around him before giving him another hard suck. I pull back again to lick his scrotum and the underside of his penis before quickly swallowing him whole.

At this point I'm sure he's just as aroused as I am. His muscles are tense and he's biting his lip, trying not to cry out. More torture is in order. "Oh, Master you're so tense. Why don't I give you a massage?" I drizzle the oil on his chest, then rub it in. I trace the grooves between his muscles and stroke under his ribs, causing him to laugh. I follow the oil down, circling his navel, but then go back up to his shoulders and neck. After going partway down his arms, I return to his thighs, moving up to encircle his cock in my grasp.  
"Master, what's your favorite show?"

It takes him a second to get back into character. "Oh, I don't know Lilac. I don't watch that much TV."

"Really?" An inane thought occurs to me, that what he says is true,  
he prefers video games to sitting passively watching the television.  
"Well, then, perhaps I could give you a show to entertain you, Master.

I quickly strip off the thong and the pantyhose, but leave the skirt on. Then I turn to side, lube up the dildo and slowly slide it into me. I'm watching him as I do this. He's panting and flushed and it reminds me exactly why I need to spend a good hour in the bath after his sports matches. People are right though, when he's looking at you so intently and passionately, it's like being hit by lightning, a jolt rushes through you.

Finally, I can't wait anymore. I straddle him in bed and lower myself onto him. He gasps and reaches up to the headboard, fighting not to thrust up into me. I decide to make the first move slowly rocking back and forth. He still seems somewhat hesitant, so I clench myself around him on the downstroke and that finally starts him moving.

This is hell. This is heaven. Moving together, he's occasionally brushing against my prostate, causing my vision to go white. He releases the headboard and slides his hands up my hips to my waist,  
seemingly instinctively knowing how to support me. I raise my hands my chest, encircling and plucking at my nipples. I'm getting closer and closer to my climax. He finally gasps and thrusts up, harder then he has before, slamming into my prostate and causing me to see stars.  
I dimly feel the warmth of his ejaculation before falling to my own.

When my vision clears, he's already cleaned us both up and reclaimed my clothes from the manager. "Time to go." he whispers, as though we were hiding. I want to talk to him, but anticipating me, he shakes his head. "Later, when we're home."

We take his car back. Yugi was supposed to pick me up, but I'm definitely a few hours late for that. The ride home is silent, and I'm somewhat thankful that all the servants, except for basic security are away or asleep and can't see my afterglow.

When we get to his room, I decide now is as good a time to talk as any. I grab him and hold him close. "Seto?"

"I don't want tonight to be the only time I touch you like this." He sighs. "Seto, I-I don't know . . . "

"Do you love me?"

"Yes of course." He looks up at me, shocked and hurt. "I've always loved you and I always will, big brother."

"Do you love me the way I love you?"

"No, I love you like a brother." But his eyes dart away and he takes his tie out of his pocket to fiddle with it. He can never keep still when lying and he can never look at the person he's lying to.  
"Mokuba, don't lie to me. Please."

" . . . "

"Mokie?" Mokuba may have his eyes, but I'm not without my own weapons. Using the childhood nickname always provokes honesty.

"That's cheating."

"I'm waiting."

"OK, yes, I love you the way you love me." Now he looks at me, but his eyes are filled with tears. "But I don't know what to do!"

"Did tonight make you happy? It made me happy."

"Yes"

"Then follow your heart in this case." We fall silent and stare at each other. We never truly needed words to understand each other.  
Silently, he opens the door and lets me into his room.

#RING!#

Bloody hell! I wake up and look up at the unfamiliar ceiling, too disoriented to quite understand what's going on.

#RING!#

I lift my head and realize that I'm in Mokuba's room and his phone is ringing. I have him cuddled up to me, and don't want to change this position for anything. I'm strongly tempted to let the phone keep ringing, but that might wake up Mokuba and cut this short.

#RING!#

I finally grab the phone.

"Kaiba"

#Oh shit!#

"Wheeler is that you? Why the hell are you calling Mokuba at-" A quick glance at the clock. "-6 AM?"

#Geez, I jest wanted ta ask what happened las' night wit' you two.#

"None of your buisness mutt. But if you must know, as soon as we were alone he confronted me about my little joke. We spent the night talking."

#Oh, so nothin' happened then. OK. Jest lookin' out for his safety.#

"Yeah, likely story." I'm about to hang up when he continues.

#Why are ya answerin' his phone anyway?#

"For your information, we have an early buisness meeting today. I'm just about to wake Mokuba up."

#OK, fine. Ja!#

I look down at Mokuba. It wasn't a complete lie, he was beginning to stir on his own. He opens hazy eyes to smile at me. "Ohayo"

"Ohayo"

"Who was that?"

"The mutt" He pouts at me, and I can't resist leaning down to kiss him. "Mmmm" he whispers when we stop. "What time is it?"

"6 AM"

"Too early" he burrows back under the covers, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Go back to sleep, little brother. We can spend the entire day in bed if you want." But he's already asleep. I curl around him and follow suit.

"Toldja you were wrong."

"Oh and how would you know?"

"I jest called Mokuba now. Kaiba answered."

"Kaiba answered? I think that proves my point more than yours."

"I asked him straight out. He said nothin' happened."

"If nothing happened, why was he answering Mokuba's phone?"

"Because they had an early buisness meetin' an' he was wakin' Mokuba up."

"At 6 AM? I highly doubt that. And do you really think Kaiba would tell you the truth if he was sleeping with Mokuba?"

"Well . . ."

"Sorry Joey, but you'll have to do better than that to win our bet."

"Jest ya wait Yug, jest ya wait."

AN: This was entirely inspired by two things. The first and least was the first line about Kaiba actually taking anyone's advice. The second and greatest was the "Bunny Pic" in the SxM folder in photos.  
I always wondered how Mokuba got Seto into that outfit.

I didn't intend to write a lemon. But Seto grabbed the keyboard and I couldn't get it back until they got home.

(1) If you watch the anime closely, Seto has one of the fastest natural growth spurts in anime. (For the record, the fastest unnatural growth spurts go to Ascot who gains about 4 ft. between seasons 1 and 2 of MKRAy and Loki of M. Loki Ragnarok, who gains about 12 years in less than thirty seconds.) In the first season he's just slightly taller than Yugi . . . 's hair. During the start of the Duelist Kingdom Arc, he's just a little shorter than Joey. At the end of Battle City, he's more than a head taller than Joey (who we can pressume has also been growing all this time). By the Doom Arc, we can see that he's actually gained some musculature. All in all, he'll probably be almost 7 ft. tall by the end of the series. Which makes me wonder why in the inspiration pic he's wearing high heels. Did they expect some basketball players to walk in?

Oh and incidently if you watch closely, you'll see that Yugi's wearing elevator shoes in the series. V!

(2) Oh, that's very nice Seto!

(3) I hate writing dialect!

Niu Shiy-Ue

THE CONTINUING SNIPPETS OF SETO KAIBA

(I might actually make this one into a fic. Not sure yet.)

ANZU: Hey Yugi!

YUGI: Good morning Anzu! What do you have there?

ANZU: Don't you remember? Today's Valentine's Day. And here's your chocolate-(she passes a small box to him)-and here's Yami's too!  
(passes a bigger box to him)

JOEY: Hey Anzu, is the last one for me?

ANZU: Don't be ridiculous, of course not! It's all white chocolate and it's for Ryou!

HONDA: You mean, you didn't make any for us? (starts crying)

OTOGI: Well at least I got a load! My shoebox was full! (proudly presents a large pile to the others) Anzu, why is the one you made for Ryou only white chocolate?

RYOU: (just walking up) Because I'm allergic to chocolate. Here Honda, you can have these. (dumps a pile equal to Otogi's on the bench and then picks up Anzu's box to him) Thanks Anzu!

SETO: Hmph. Valentine's Day is just a waste of time created by greeting card companies in order to make money.

JOEY: You're just mad because you know that no one's going to give you any chocolate.

SETO: Anyone who does so deserves to have their heart broken just for wasting my time. And besides you're just swimming in boxes right now Wheeler?

JOEY: I'm sure there's one in my locker right now!

OTOGI: I don't see any.

JOEY: Besides, Mai is sure to give me one after school! (everyone rolls their eyes)

SETO: You'd better hope not, after all, isn't chocolate fatal to dogs?

JOEY: Why I outta- (Seto opens his locker. A literal waterfall of small boxes spill out onto the floor)

EVERYONE: 00


End file.
